Her Whispers
by nessh
Summary: kenapa aku tidak pernah menyadarinya? Mereka memiliki-berbagi, sesuatu yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah aku mengerti sampai kapan pun. Mereka memiliki sebuah ikatan yang kuat, sangat kuat. oneshot, HHR from Ron POV.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot here.**

**a/n: SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2012!**

**okay, seperti biasa. cerita ini membayangiku selama beberapa hari sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menuangkannya dalam bentuk tulisan. *sigh*.**

**ngga ada pairing di sini, hanya sebuah cerita dari sudut pandang Ron Weasley selama HPDH. selamat menikmati ditunggu reviewnya :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Her Whispers<strong>

**by nessh**

* * *

><p>Duduk di bawah pohon dalam kegelapan malam ini membuat Ron berpikir tentang semuanya. Perang, keluarganya, hidupnya dan tentu saja, teman-temannya. Ron membayangkan bagaimana kehidupannya jika perang ini tidak pernah ada, <em>jika <em>Lord Voldemort tidak pernah ada. Mungkin Harry tidak perlu menghabiskan hidupnya tinggal bersama para muggle itu, mungkin dia akan menjadi Harry Potter yang berbeda dan mungkin, Ron tidak akan pernah mengenalnya atau bahkan mengenal Hermione. Ron menghela nafas, ia merasa selama ini ia tidak pernah menjadi teman yang baik bagi kedua sahabatnya, Harry dan Hermione, dan perasaan itu semakin menjadi ketika Ron meninggalkan mereka di tengah pencarian Horcrux mereka. Dan malam itu, ketika ia akhirnya kembali, Ron pikir Harry dan Hermione tidak akan menerimanya, ia pikir Harry akan, minimal, memukulnya. Tapi tidak, mereka tidak melakukan itu.

Ron menghela nafas lagi dan mendongak menatap langit malam yang tampak cerah dihiasi bintang. Beberapa kali ia menggosokkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk mengusir dingin yang menusuknya tanpa melepas tongkat sihirnya. Suara gemerisik dedaunan terkadang mengusik kesunyian malam itu. Sesekali Ron melirik ke arah tenda, mengira-ngira apa kedua temannya tertidur lelap atau sedang melakukan sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah teriakan memecah keheningan itu.

Ron segera melompat bangkit, menggenggam tongkatnya erat dan melihat ke sekeliling dengan waspada. Suara itu terdengar begitu pilu dan familiar di telinga Ron. Dan ia tersadar, itu teriakan Harry.

Ron kembali ke dalam tenda, ia melihat Harry berteriak dan berbicara dalam tidurnya. Tubuh Harry gemetar, nafasnya memburu dan ia terlihat kesakitan. Dari jarak ini Ron tidak bisa mendengar apa yang Harry bicarakan dalam tidurnya, tapi ketika ia semakin mendekat, ia sadar Harry tidak berbicara.

Dia mendesis. Bulu kuduk Ron meremang, ia selalu merasa seperti itu setiap kali mendengar Harry berbicara Parseltongue, bahasa ular yang membuat orang-orang berpikir Harry adalah pewaris Slytherin.

"Dia selalu seperti itu setiap malam," kata suara feminin yang entah kapan berdiri di samping Ron.

Ron menoleh, melihat Hermione berdiri di sampingnya. Rambutnya diikat sembarangan, kantung matanya terlihat sangat jelas bahkan dalam keremangan tenda malam itu dan wajahnya terlihat lelah juga sedih, mata Hermione tidak lepas dari Harry.

"Mimpinya semakin bertambah buruk setiap harinya. Aku sering mendapatinya terjaga di malam hari dan setiap aku bertanya kenapa dia tidak tidur, dia selalu berkata dia tidak mengantuk," Hermione menghela nafas, "Tapi aku tau dia takut. Dia hanya tidak mau mengakuinya,"

Ron menelan ludah dan kembali mengalihkan matanya pada Harry.

Hermione melangkah melewati Ron dan duduk di samping tempat tidur Harry. Dengan lembut ia menyibakkan poni yang menutupi dahi Harry dan perlahan mengusap dahinya, tepat di luka sambaran kilat yang dibuat oleh Voldemort bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Sssh. Tidak apa-apa, Harry. Aku di sini," bisik Hermione sambil terus mengusap dahi Harry. "Kamu tidak sendiri. Aku selalu di sini, Harry. Untukmu,"

Ron menoleh, menatap Hermione dengan tatapan yang tidak terbaca. Ia melihat Hermione mengusap dahi Harry, ekspresinya begitu lembut dan tatapannya mengingatkan Ron pada bagaimana Bill melihat Fleur di hari pernikahan mereka. Seulas senyum kecil tersembunyi di sudut bibir Hermione di wajahnya yang terlihat lelah. Hermione tidak pernah menatap Ron seperti itu. Tidak. Hermione _tidak pernah _menatap _siapapun _selain Harry seperti itu.

Perlahan, Harry berhenti berbicara walau tubuhnya masih gemetaran dan nafasnya pun masih belum teratur. Dahi Ron sedikit berkerut melihat adegan di hadapannya ini, ia bisa merasakan Harry mulai tenang, apalagi ketika Hermione mulai menggumamkan sesuatu.

Tidak. Hermione menyanyikan sesuatu.

Ron melangkah mendekatinya, untuk melihat Harry dan ia mendengar Hermione menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang tidak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Senandung Hermione terdengar begitu lembut di telinga Ron.

"_Good evening, good night. With roses adorned, _

_With carnations covered, slip under the covers_

_Early tomorrow, if God wills, you will wake once again_

_Early tomorrow, if God wills, you will wake once again_

_Good evening, good night. By angels watched,_

_Who show you in your dream the Christ-child's tree_

_Sleep now peacefully and sweetly, look into dream's paradise_

_Sleep now peacefully and sweetly, look into dream's paradise,_"

Pengaruh Hermione pada Harry sungguh menganggumkan. Hermione hanya duduk di sampingnya, mengusap dahinya dengan lembut sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu, dan itu mampu membuat Harry tertidur dengan tenang dan damai.

"Itu lagu yang selalu Mum nyanyikan untukku ketika aku bermimpi buruk," kata Hermione sambil bangkit dari sisi kasur Harry perlahan. Ron memperhatikan bagaimana Hermione menyelimuti Harry memastikannya tetap hangat lalu kembali menyibakkan poninya, kali ini Hermione mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup dahi Harry, tepat di luka sambaran kilatnya.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi sepertinya lagu itu juga bisa menenangkan Harry seperti Mum menenangkanku sewaktu aku masih kecil," kata Hermione lagi, ia melempar senyuman kecil pada Ron sebelum berjalan melewatinya dan kembali ke ranjangnya sendiri.

Ron tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari Harry, yang kini tertidur dengan tenang, nafasnya terlihat teratur dan Harry bahkan tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Menghela nafas, Ron kembali keluar tenda dan duduk di titik yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Ron mengingat-ingat bagaimana sikap Harry dan Hermione selama mereka di Hogwarts. Tentu, ia melihat bagaimana Hermione selalu mengkhawatirkan Harry setiap kali Harry turun dari kamar dengan wajah lelah, menyadari setiap perubahan _mood _Harry dan semua perhatian yang tidak pernah Hermione berikan pada Harry.

Sesuatu menghentak Ron. _Apa Hermione menyukai Harry? Maksudku, apa dia _mencintai _Harry?_

.

Perang sudah selesai. Tidak ada lagi Lord Voldemort. Harry menggenggam tongkat Holly-nya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Ron lagi, masih memandang tongkat Elder di tangan Harry yang lain.

Hermione memutar mata, "Ya Ron, Harry yakin! Benar kan Harry?" tanya Hermione, menoleh pada Harry.

Harry nyengir, "Ya Ron, aku yakin. Lagipula aku tidak mau bermasalah lagi dengan hal-hal semacam ini, biarlah jubah Dad saja yang kusimpan,"

Ron menghela nafas. Tentu dia menginginkan tongkat Elder, _bloody hell _itu tongkat sihir legenda! Siapa yang tidak mau kekuatan semacam itu? _Well, Harry dan Hermione tidak mau, _jawab suara di dalam benak Ron.

Trio Emas Gryffindor itu berjalan keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah, mendapati lorong Hogwarts yang sepi dan terlihat rusak. Harry mengayunkan tongkat sihir Eldernya, "_Reparo,_" dan dalam sekejap mata lorong Hogwarts pun kembali seperti semula.

Mata Ron dan Hermione melebar.

Harry mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum pada mereka, "_Well, _mungkin aku akan menggunakan tongkat ini untuk memperbaiki Hogwarts dan beberapa tempat lain yang rusak sebelum mengembalikannya ke tempatnya,"

"Kurasa itu bagus, Harry," kata Hermione, sorot matanya menatap Harry dengan bangga.

Harry tersenyum lembut pada Hermione, Ron melirik Harry dan Hermione bergantian. "Okay, sepertinya aku harus kembali ke Aula Besar," bisik Ron. Harry dan Hermione menoleh pada Ron. "Keluargaku membutuhkanku. Kalian pergilah, perbaiki Hogwarts, beri mereka kejutan," kata Ron, memaksakan seulas senyum di wajahnya.

Harry tersenyum, "Yeah. Sepertinya aku akan pergi ke Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor untuk beristirahat dulu," ujarnya.

"_I'll go with you,_" kata Hermione, mengulang kalimat yang ia ucapkan sebelum Harry pergi ke Hutan Terlarang.

Kali ini Harry tidak mencegahnya, ia malah tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sampai nanti kalau begitu," kata Ron.

"Ya Ron, sampai nanti," kata Harry.

Ketiga Gryffindor itu berpisah, Ron ke arah Aula Besar sedangkan Harry dan Hermione pergi ke arah menara Gryffindor. Ron berhenti untuk menoleh ke belakang, melihat Harry dan Hermione berjalan berdampingan. Sesekali Harry mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya, memperbaiki kerusakan yang ia lewati. Keduanya terlihat membicarakan sesuatu, Hermione mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Harry. Ron terus memperhatikan mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan sampai mereka berbelok dan menghilang.

Ron sadar, _kenapa aku tidak pernah menyadarinya? Mereka memiliki-berbagi, sesuatu yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah aku_ _mengerti sampai kapan pun_. _Mereka memiliki sebuah ikatan yang kuat, sangat kuat_.

Ron pikir Hermione mencintai Harry, ia juga berpikir Harry mencintai Hermione. Mungkin itu benar. Ia tertawa dan menggeleng pelan, "Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkan Hermione," Ron menghela nafas, "Lagipula aku tidak begitu yakin dengan aku rasakan. Mungkin Hermione akan lebih bahagia dengan Harry,"

"Ronald?"

Ron mendongak dan tersenyum pada gadis di hadapannya, "Hey Luna,"

Luna tersenyum, "Tadi aku melihat Whinghip Mimbreltoe dan mengikutinya kesini. Apa kamu melihat mereka?" tanya Luna sambil memandang ke sekeliling mereka dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca (seperti biasanya).

Ron melongo sesaat. Lalu ia tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak melihat mereka Lun, tapi mungkin aku bisa membantumu mencarinya?"

"Terima kasih Ronald," Luna meraih tangan Ron dan segera membawanya pergi dari tempat mereka berada.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>


End file.
